


Hand Prints On The Heart

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Harry master of the Hallows, Master of Death Harry, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry thinks back to hen he was younger, older than the screams of his mother and the green light but younger than he was when he received his Hogwarts letter he thinks he remembers something. No, not something, someone. </p><p>Recognition tugs at the corners of his memory, a bright smile and the smell of chocolate and sweets in the air. He thinks he can feel strong arms and soft warm feathers that brush agains bruises left by his uncle, holding him gently, protectively in the darkness of the tiny cupboard under the stairs. But as soon as he grabs on to the memory its gone, shattering like fragile glass and turning to sand in his hands, washed away by the sea.</p><p>It isn't until he's left the ruin of Hogwarts and the end of the war rushes past in mourning and cheers that he realises that the feeling isn't just a feeling but a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Prints On The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> “Because I might not always have you but I'll have the feeling of you for the rest of my life” 
> 
> ― pleasefindthis, I Wrote This For You

\---

When Harry thinks back to hen he was younger, older than the screams of his mother and the green light but younger than he was when he received his Hogwarts letter he thinks he remembers something. No, not something, someone. 

Recognition tugs at the corners of his memory, a bright smile and the smell of chocolate and sweets in the air. He thinks he can feel strong arms and soft warm feathers that brush agains bruises left by his uncle, holding him gently, protectively in the darkness of the tiny cupboard under the stairs. But as soon as he grabs on to the memory its gone, shattering like fragile glass and turning to sand in his hands, washed away by the sea.

It isn't until he's left the ruin of Hogwarts and the end of the war rushes past in mourning and cheers that he realises that the feeling isn't just a feeling but a memory. 

It isn't long after this realisation that Harry's nightmares are almost mind consuming and wake him in a cold sweat, throat sore from his screams. On one of these nights, plagued by memories of the battle of Hogwarts that fall in to darkness and fear and nightmares that cause Harry to wake with a scream caught in his throat and his body burning in pain. 

Later he finds the symbol of the deathly hallows branded in to his skin, a dark symbol of a triangle and circle with a line passing through the middle stands out against his pail skin and Harry thinks he feels his throat burning. The faint outline of hands he remembers wrapped around his throat, stand out against his skin, Harry doesn't think about it when he doesn't think its the first time someones tried to kill him that way, he just lets the memory slip between his fingers with a shudder. 

A few weeks later when the symbol of the deathly hallows has stopped stinging and the hand prints at his throat stand out as an irritated pink, hidden away behind charms and muggle make up, Harry leaves.

He wishes those of his friends that are still alive well and gives the Weasleys a strained smile as none of them can quite meet his eyes. 

(None of them had smiled properly since Fred had died and after Harry had told Ginny how sorry he was that he couldn't love her the way she wanted. None of them could even look at him as she slapped him and cried out that he must need her, she needed him to need her.)

It seemed only Luna understood that he needed to get away from his ghosts, even if getting away meant chasing a memory. 

\---


End file.
